


What I Know Is True

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [8]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing Booth knows with certainty that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Know Is True

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 3.13 _Verdict in the Story_, reference to 1.18 _Man in the Morgue_.

Temperance Brennan was not a killer.

He knew it back then even, in the first year of their partnership when he took her mother's earring from a crime scene. When he risked his career for her without a second's thought to it, despite the fact that he'd do much less for some whom he had known for much longer.   
He still knows it now, while he sits here on the stand, testifying in her father's trial. Struggling with what she wants him to say, and what he knows to be true; what he knows cannot be true.

But the inner struggle is almost pointless – he'd do anything for her. And even back then, down in New Orleans, the nagging voice inside his head knew what it was that he had hesitated to classify; what he now knows is something that he can deny no longer.   
And so he says something that is true, yet implies something that he knows with all his heart could never be.

"Yes, she had time."


End file.
